


Folk Remedy

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-19
Updated: 1998-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: A midnight quickie when challenges collide. Scully can't sleep.





	Folk Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Folk Remedy by Halrloprillalar

DISTRIBUTION: OK for Scully slash list archive, elsewhere by permission. Email forwarding is OK.  
SPOILERS: None.  
RATING: NC17 for F/F stuff.  
SUMMARY: A midnight quickie when challenges collide. Scully can't sleep.  
DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.  
December 1998

* * *

FOLK REMEDY by Halrloprillalar <>

Scully couldn't sleep. She was too hot, so she rolled over. Now she was too cold. The bed was too hard, the pillow too soft, the plumbing too loud, and dammit, that waiter must have given her regular coffee instead of decaf.

Staring at the ceiling, she tried to decide which circle of hell to consign him to--at least the eighth, along with other perpetrators of fraud, where he would spend eternity waiting on old, deaf people who ordered half a sandwich, brought their own tea bags, and never tipped.

She glanced at the clock: past two already and her meeting was at eight. Relax! she screamed inside her head. How effective. Turning back to the hot side of the bed, she punched the pillow a few times and felt a little better. But something had to be done.

TV? She couldn't sleep with it on as it was. Warm milk? Getting out of bed would only wake her up more. Count sheep? Never worked. Only one thing could save her now, relax her and allow her a few golden hours of sleep, keep her from hunting down that waiter and killing him with her bare hands.

Only one thing: orgasm.

Scully reached to the bedside table for her Hitachi Magic Wand, then changed her mind. A five minute screamer wasn't going to do the job; to fully unwind, she would have to do this the old fashioned way.

Lying on her back, she closed her eyes and began to construct a suitable fantasy. Start with...Mulder. Yeah, Mulder. In a dark grey suit, walking through the halls of the Hoover Building. Hair just so, almost curling over his forehead.

She ran a hand over the slick blue satin of her pyjamas, cupping her breast, teasing the nipple between two fingers. Mulder walked, with a jaunt in his step, a swing in his shoulders, a gleam in his eye, and a pout on his lips. Scully's other hand trailed down over her ribs, stopping as a finger dipped into her navel. Mulder came to a door, opened it, stepped inside. Oh yeah, this was going to work, she could tell. She caressed herself with both hands, feeling the tingling begin.

   Behind her desk, Holly stood up, surprised. "Agent Mulder,  
        what--" His kiss stifled her words, and she did not  
        protest, winding herself around him and opening her mouth  
        to the invading tongue.

Ooh, squick. Not so much tongue.

   Holly and Mulder continued their passionate but not  
        excessively sloppy kiss, becoming more dishevelled by the  
        moment. The door banged open and Scully strode into the  
        room.

Now. Scully moved the hand from her belly down between her thighs, warming the cool fabric over her vulva with the firm pressure of her palm.

   "What is going on here?" she demanded in her iciest tone.

   "Dana--"

   "Scully, I'm sorry, I can explain--"

   "Mulder, I wasn't talking to *you*."

The hand began a circular motion, teasing Scully's clit with just a little stimulation.

   "What? Scully, what do you mean?"

   She ignored him. "Holly? I'm waiting." Black suit, black  
        heels, arms crossed, piercing store.

   "Dana, I was bad. I'm sorry." Flush and flustered, Holly  
        glowed with the excitement of her transgression.

   "You know I'm going to have to punish you." Three steps  
        closer.

   "Excuse me, Scully, but aren't you forgetting about me?"  
        Mulder stepped closer too, reaching out to take her by the  
        shoulder.

   She turned quickly and slapped him across the face with an  
        elegantly gloved hand. Black gloves, long enough to cover  
        her wrists.

Scully sighed and pushed down on her mons for a moment, then brushed her clit with the lightest of touches. Slow, slow. Wait.

   "Sit in that chair, Mulder." Stern tones. He didn't move.  
        She slapped him again, hard enough to snap his head back.  
        "I said sit down."

   He did, blankly stunned. Scully took a pair of cuffs from  
        her belt and handed them to Holly. Mulder's eyes darted  
        nervously from one woman to another.

   "Holly." One look was enough. Holly pulled Mulder's arms  
        behind him and cuffed him to the chair before he could  
        object.

A deep breath did nothing to quell the rising tension. Scully moved her fingers away, not trusting her control. Instead, she ran both hands up and down her torso and thighs, savouring the slight friction on her skin.

   Now for Holly. She looked so young and vulnerable in her  
        short red dress. No, blue dress. Red was too flashy for  
        work. But blue was too boring. Red. Scully pulled a riding  
        crop from her belt and ran it along Holly's cheek.

   "You're very bad, did you know that?"

   Wide eyed innocent look, a hint of tongue between red  
        lips. "I know. Please..."

   The crop slid down between Holly's breasts, stretching the  
        neckline down, tracing the white cleavage. Scully flicked  
        it up under the hem, treating herself to a glimpse of  
        white underwear and creamy thighs, then drew away.

   "Hold up your dress, Holly."

   "Yes, Dana." The dark haired girl pulled it up slowly,  
        palms moving sensuously over her hips. Scully raised her  
        hand for the first blow.

One hand crept to Scully's waistband, slipping down inside to gather the slickness, not quite touching the swollen clit. Just wait a little longer.

   "Scully, what are you doing?" Mulder called. She left Holly  
        and went over to him, resting one gloved palm against his  
        cheek where the print of her hand still remained.

   "Just shut up, Mulder, and you can watch. Otherwise, I'll  
        gag you and stick you in the closet." He shut up and  
        watched, frustrated, helpless, and very aroused.

   Back to Holly. Scully touched the smooth legs, the rounded  
        buttocks, gentle and caressing. Then she struck the first  
        blow, a smart smack with the crop just where the curve of  
        Holly's ass escaped the white cotton. The girl cried out,  
        a breathy "Oh!" Another sting of the crop and another and  
        another.

Scully's wet fingers sought her clit again, stroking it with each lash, eager to finish but still trying to play out the fantasy.

   "Touch me now." Holly's fingers found her and she came...

...and came and came.

Languidly, Scully pulled her hand up and drew it across her face, enjoying the smell of sex on her fingers. Sleep would be hers now, no problem.

As she drifted off, she decided she'd wear that black suit in the morning. Maybe Holly would be free for lunch. Maybe Holly would wear that blue dress. Red dress. And white underwear.

Oh hell, one more, *then* she'd sleep.

F I N I S

On a scale of one to ten, just how gratuitous was this? <g>


End file.
